


He had done more than just teleport bread for 3 days.

by heymercury



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Expiration Date, Forced Orgasm, Other, Rape...? (kind of), Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymercury/pseuds/heymercury
Summary: Something happened during the Expiration Date. Soldier had been busy.





	He had done more than just teleport bread for 3 days.

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to Amino Acid. (Steam URL: amino1215)  
> They don't have an account and asked me to post their work on mine.
> 
> Original Author Note: Soldier needs appreciation. I wrote this as a challenge to my bad English and poor vocabulary. There might be tons of mistakes, so read it at your own risk!

The Soldier had ended up in worse situations, or at least that's what he thinks.

By the time two scientists of the team were dying to figure out secrets of bread microbes, this trouble maker entertained himself through a non-stop nuisance to both cereal foodstuff and Engineer's teleporting devices- 17 hours before death, a few wagons of bread to go.

Soldier somehow persuaded himself that sending lousy tumors-filled bread to their very own base was a perfect idea, not to mention how much he believes a toxic-waste room is just about the right destination. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

He decided to go and check on his work, his grin got wider as Scout's frightened look sprung to his mind. "He'd probably piss his pants," Soldier thought to himself, "That little maggot would never see it coming."

A strong stench in the air could be smelled as Soldier paced down the hallway, leading him to the teleport exit. There was some loud creaking sound along with what seemed like a low roar coming from that direction, some noise that any sane man would run away from, but not this man.

Expecting it to be a raccoon, he stepped into the dusk of the room and approached the creature. A slender vimineous antenna in a shade of deep green is nothing to fear...As if! It was merely a part of the creature, a 8-feet-tall cubic figure with spikes and tumors, which immediately rose to life at Soldier's inbreak.

It made a seemingly irritated growling sound and clutched one of its vine around Soldier's ankle, dragging him across the room into the shadows. Any sane man would try to escape at this point, but no, not Soldier. On the contrary, he was rather excited and curious to make a fight with the monster. 

He would never admit his over-confidence to ever try to fight a giant mutant beast without a weapon in hand, its thick tentacle warded off his punches with no difficulty. Before Soldier could swing his fists again, a strong tendril wrapped itself around his upper arms, pinning him hard against the floor, while many others wriggled under his fatigues. Slippery with slime as it is, the monster's grip was surprisingly tight, leaving no mercy to the man trapped underneath.

All his struggling was no match for the creature's strength, soon Soldier's energy were starting to give in, he hadn't been resting since the announcement of his expiration afterall. More tentacles climbed around his body, rubbing against his skin as their owner growled and hissed, clutching hard enough to choke him. He expected the monster to kill him, but its movement prove him wrong.

The tentacles clumsily worked his clothes off, ruining them with green, pungent fluid. A sudden flash of shock hit his nerve when he felt a slide on his crotch, freeing his dick before wrapping around it. Soldier wanted to fight on instinct, he wanted to kick back in spite of this erotic sensation washing over him. The monster took a chance between his frustrated gasps and slipped a tendril into his mouth, tangling with his tongue as if snogging him greedily. 

So hot and bothered, sore and worn out, sticky and messy with slime- protesting seemed impossible at the moment. It began to slowly thrusting and stirring inside his mouth, while others eagerly stimulated his sensitive area. Soldier let the tendril dive deeper in, too overspent to even try and bite it, his jaw is stained with mucus as the monster ejaculated its load down his throat, forcing him to swallow.

He choked a bit, mind went blank, eyes dull when a brief thought came out. "Tastes like hay," he said internally, the bread gave a frumentaceous taste similar to that Red Streak beer they've been drinking. It lasted for minutes before the monster finally pulled out with a trace of Soldier's saliva. 

Satisfied with its release, the creature focused on pleasing his twitching erection- already leaking pre-cum. A soft tentacle gently drew circles around the tip while another stroked his length leisurely. Soldier bit down a muffled moan, mouth still filled with slime, he could feel his climax drawing close, that dangerous limitation threatening him.

He felt sick, disgusted and nauseous, but alas aroused, heated and needy at the same time. All this stimulation was overwhelming, causing him to come hard with a handwringing yelp, by god he is going to hate himself for this. Just when he thought it couldn't be more humiliating, hoping this torture was finally over, he was proved wrong again.

Soldier was more than terrified when he sensed a gentle prodding pressed against his entrance, he writhed painfully, totally unprepared for the intrusion. A few limbs came back around his member again, massaging him in slow motion that feels like persuading his stiff body to ease down. He quivered at the unfamiliar sensation as a slime-soaked tentacle slowly glided in, filling him effortlessly.

If only everything was a nightmare, Soldier wished he had died of tumors from the very start. His strength and will were waning, torso numb from the creature's ceaseless grasp. Of all the ways of ruthless torment, of all the chances one could die on the battlefield, this is what Soldier had never expected to happen- Shamefully assaulted and used by a mutant bread till he meets his end.

He flinched in fear when something hit a certain bundle of nerves inside, clenching his teeth to hold back any sound of pleasure. The monster seemed to notice his reaction, then picked up its speed, turning slow moves into merciless deep thrusts right on Soldier's sweet spot. The last thing he wanted to admit as it is, this turned him on awfully- It was different from any sex he had before, the feeling was nothing like what one could get from intercourse, at least not with human.

At that very moment he was driven to the point desperately craving to finish, Soldier bucked up his hip against the mass of slick tentacles with all his force, which was then responded by a pleasing suck from the bond of tendrils. He grunted sharply with his every movement, not covering his noise anymore, joining the dirty splashing sound from the tentacle's continuous deep rutting inside of him.

This was just too much, too intense. It was like a powerful blast, a fierce explosion, hard enough to rip him in half, to kill him with extreme ectasy. He came violently as the tentacle shot its thick load into his tired body, arching his back abruptly, breathless and shaking.

Minutes passed as they both stayed still to recover, and the fullness was getting uncomfortable. Soldier squirmed sufferedly, waiting for the monster to withdraw from him. As it finally did, pulling out softly, he could feel its slick cum leaking out of him. He sighed in relief when the tentacles let go of his torso, reaching for his ragged uniform to pull them back on, his muscle still tremoring a bit.

Hopefully the monster was done with him, Soldier quickly grabbed his helmet and tottered out of the room with great difficulty. He retreated back to his place in a daze, unsure what to do as he stared blankly at his death clock. There was 15 more hours to spend though, Soldier realized his gaze was on the teleporter again...

...

"I have done nothing but teleport bread for three days!"...Well, that was almost the truth.


End file.
